justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
I Am the Best
(Kids Mode) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2011 |dlc = Classic October 24, 2019 ( ) |difficulty = Hard (Classic)https://www.instagram.com/p/B1bwokACcEG/ Extreme (Extreme Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic)https://prntscr.com/pe3tor Intense (Extreme Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 1 (Extreme Version) |dg = / / (Classic) (Extreme Version) |alt = Extreme Version |mode = Trio (Classic) Solo (Extreme Version) |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Classic / /Jade (Bar) Extreme Version (Bar) |gc = Classic / /Screamin' Green Extreme Version |lc = Classic Extreme Version |pictos = 109 (Classic) 260 (Extreme Version) |dura = 3:27 |nowc = IAmTheBest IAmTheBestALT (Extreme Version) |audio = |choreo = Classic Delphine Lemaitre |perf = Classic Cassandra Markopoulos (P1/P3) Ines Vandamme (P2) |from = EP }}2NE1 tarafından "I Am the Best" (oyun içinde "I Am The Best ( )")https://www.instagram.com/p/B1bwokACcEG/ ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Klasik Rutin bir kadın üçlüsü tarafından gerçekleştirilir. Hepsinde mor aura benzeri ana hatlar var. P1/P3 P1/P3, uzun kulaklı kedi kulaklarında stil sahibi parlak kırmızı saçlı kadınlar. Altın kedi maskeleri giyiyorlar. Ayrıca altın kolluklar, altın dirseklikler ve sağ kollarında kalkanlar, sağ omuzlarında altın omuz yastıkları, sağ kollarında altın bilezikler, kesilmiş altın zırhlar, siyah ve altın kemerli yeşil tozluk çiftleri, altın sağ bacaklarında dizlik ve kavisli, altın kanatlı altın topuklu çiftler. P2 P2 mor örgülü omuz uzunluğunda saçları olan bir kadın. Kıvrımlı kanatlı siyah bir kask, altın güneş gözlüğü, sol kolunu kaplayan altın göğüs zırhı, sağ bileğinde altın bir bileklik, sağ kolunda giyilen yeşil bir kürk, üzerinde altın bir zincir olan siyah şort, kırmızı diz giyiyor yüksek çoraplar, altın dizlikler, sivri uçlu siyah parlaklık pedleri, altın kanatlar ve eğri, altın kanatlı altın topuklu ayakkabılar. Iamthebest_coach_1@2x.png|P1/P3 Iamthebest_coach_2@2x.png|P2 Extreme Versiyonu Koç siyah örgülü saçları ve tek parça güneş gözlükleri olan bir adam. Saçında pembe bir şerit var. Yanlarında boynuzları olan altın bir başlık ve ortasında bir çift küçük kanat takıyor. Sol omzunun üzerinden geçen yeşil bir pelerin giyiyor. Arka Plan Klasik Arka plan beyaz gökdelenlerin olduğu fütüristik bir şehirde ve altın tasarımlı platformlarda geçiyor. Ayrıca kıyafetleri altın renk paletinde bulunan P1 ve P3 klonlarına sahiptir. Klonların üzerinde uçan kanatlı aslanlara benzeyen gri ve altın renkli hava gemileri görülebilir. Gökyüzü korosunda turuncu, ayette mavisi vardır. Ayetler sırasında, antrenörlerin üzerinde bulunduğu beyaz platform hızla ileri doğru hareket eder. Daha fazla platforma sahip bu sefer P1/P3 klonlarıyla kedi başlı altın ve beyaz şemalarda. Platform, altın kanatlı kedigil heykelleri ve daha fazla P1/P3 klonu ile dizilmiş beyaz bir terminale ulaşır. Koro öncesi, arka plan siyah, metalik kanatlarla kaplıdır. Tüylerin bazıları altınla aydınlanır. Extreme Versiyonu Bazı dönen halkalarla arka plan karanlık başlar, 2NE1 şarkı söylemeye başladığında, arka plan temizlenir, halkaların kanatlı aslanlara benzer heykellerle altın olduğunu gösterir, koro başladığında, bağımsız kanatlar ve binalar gibi daha fazla heykeller ortaya çıkar. ilk ayet, halkaların daha fazla tasarıma sahip olduğu, günlerin arka plan değişimlerine başlar, araçsal köprü başladığında arka plan, altın çizgilerle dönen altın çizgilerle değişir, rutin adımda Ninja yıldız şekline dönüşür. Son koroya başlamadan önce, ninja yıldızı büzülür ve maviye döner, rutin koyu arka plan ve başlangıçtaki kanat heykeli ile sona erer. Gold Moves Klasik Bu rutinde 2 Gold Moves var: Her iki Gold Moves: Diğer elinizi kalçanızdayken ve bacaklarınız birbirinden ayrılırken, elinizi şok ediyormuş gibi ağzınıza koyun. Iamthebest_gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Iamthebest_gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Extreme Versiyonu Rutinde bir Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket: Sola doğru bakarken Crouch ve sağ kol arkanızdayken sol kolunuzu göğsünüze koyun. Iamthebestalt gm 1.png|Gold Move Iamthebestalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Must Dance 2020 *K-Pop *Break a Sweat *Girl Squad *Sneak Peek 2020 *Passport In A Playlist *All Songs F-J Trivia *Rutin, resmi koreografiden gelen hareketleri kullanır. Galeri Game Files Iamthebest cover generic.jpg|''I Am The Best ( )'' Iamthebestalt cover generic.png|''I Am The Best ( )'' (Extreme Version) Iamthebest cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Iamthebestalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) Iamthebest cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Iamthebestalt_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Extreme Version) Iamthebest_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Iamthebestalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme Version) Iamthebest_map_bkg.png| map background (Classic) Iamthebestalt_map_bkg.png| map background (Extreme Version) Iamthebest_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) IAmTheBest 1093.png|P1/P3 s avatar (Classic) IAmTheBest 1092.png|P2 s avatar (Classic) Iamthebest p2 gold ava.png|P2 s golden avatar (Classic) IAmTheBestALT 1249.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) Iamthebestalt gold ava.png|Golden avatar (Extreme Version) IAmTheBest_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) In-Game Screenshots Iamthebest jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Iamthebest jd2020 load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Iamthebest_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Iamthebestalt_jd2020_menu.png|Extreme Version on the menu (8th-gen) Iamthebestalt_jd2020_load.png| loading screen (Extreme Version, 8th-gen) Iamthebestalt_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version, 8th-gen) Iamthebest_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Iamthebest_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Iamthebest_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Classic) Promotional Images Iamthebest teaser instagram.jpg|Instagram teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163208956568854530 Iamthebest teaser twitter 1.png|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163208956568854530 Iamthebest teaser twitter 2.gif|Gameplay teaser (Classic)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1165020893984120832 Iamthebestalt gameplay teaser twitter.gif|Gameplay teaser (Extreme Version)https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1191082623713583104 Iamthebest_promo_gameplay 1 8thgen.jpg|Promotional gameplay (8th-gen) Iamthebest promo gameplay 1 wii.png|Promotional gameplay (Wii) Iamthebest p1 p3 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P1/P3) Iamthebest p2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P2) Iamthebest_allcoachs.png|Promotional coaches 7rings iamthebest jdnow notification.png| notification (along with 7 Rings) Jd2020 amazon promo 1.jpg|P2 in a promotional image from Amazon 1570643789140.jpg|P2 in another promotional image from Amazon Jd2020 amazon promo 3.jpg|The gameplay in a promotional image from Amazon Behind the Scenes Just Dance 2020 Creative Spotlight FANCY, I Am The Best, & Kill This Love Ubisoft -US- 0-55 screenshot.png|Behind the Scenes Just Dance 2020 Creative Spotlight FANCY, I Am The Best, & Kill This Love Ubisoft -US- 0-57 screenshot.png|Behind the Scenes (P1/P3) IAMTHEBEST P2 bts.JPG|Behind the Scenes (P2) Beta Elements IAmTheBestbetashieldcolor.png|Beta shield color featured in Skibidi s background Others Iamthebest thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Classic) Iamthebestalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Extreme Version) Iamthebest thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Classic) Iamthebestalt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Extreme Version) Thetime ps leak.jpg|''I Am the Best'' on the PlayStation website Videos Official Music Video 2NE1 - 내가 제일 잘 나가(I AM THE BEST) M V Teasers I Am the Best - Gameplay Teaser (US) I Am the Best - Gameplay Teaser (UK) I Am the Best (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) I Am the Best (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Classic Just Dance 2020 - I Am The Best MEGASTAR Xbox One I Am the Best - Just Dance Now Extreme Version Just Dance 2020 I AM THE BEST (Alternate) - Full Gameplay Extractions I Am the Best - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Behind The Scenes Just Dance 2020 Creative Spotlight FANCY, I Am The Best, & Kill This Love Ubisoft US MAKING OF - KPOP SONGS JUST DANCE 2020 OFFICIAL References Site Navigation en:I Am the Best es;I Am the Best Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Korece Şarkılar Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Hip Hop Şarkılar Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:Üçlüler Kategori:Hepsi Üçlü Kadınlar Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Extreme Versiyonlar Kategori:Just Dance 2020 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Cassandra Markopoulos Kategori:Ines Vandamme